Affamé
by sasuga.ackerman
Summary: Hanya kisah singkat seorang Nakajima Atsushi. Dah gitu doang, gak bisa bikin summary saya XD . Shin Shoukoku Inside(Jangan terlalu berharap, cuma dikit soalnya) Cover jelas bukan milik saya.


Bungou Stray Dogs/文豪ストレイドッグス

Asagiri Kafuka Harukawa sango.

.

.

.

Affamé by Sasuga_Ackerman

.

.

.

.

Typo(s),OOC,Penistaan karakter dan EYD yang tidak sesuai mungkin bertebaran

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Nakajima Atsushi, _dua_ kalimat _lima belas_ huruf, semua orang di Agensi kenal dia, bocah harimau putih yang dibawa Dazai beberapa bulan lalu. Atsushi punya _dua_ status, sebagai anggota Agensi detektif bersenjata dan sebagai kekasih anggota Port mafia, Akutagawa Ryuunosuke. Oh _tiga_ status mungkin, satunya lagi babu setia Dazai Osamu.

"Kau sentuh Atsushi, maka _Rashomon_ akan menyentuh mu balik" baik di Agensi maupun di Port mafia Semua orang di kedua belah pihak sepakat memegang teguh prinsip "Jangan sentuh Atsushi" karna sebab akibat diatas. Lelaki raven itu teramat posesif dan protektif jika menyangkut Atsushi, padahal hubungan mereka hanya sepasang kekasih, nikah saja belum tapi sikapnya macam seorang suami yang takut istri nya di _rape_ berjamaah.

Ralat, _Uke_ maksudnya.

Jangan tanya jika perihal kawin, mereka sudah menjadikan itu agenda mingguan mereka.

Dan disinilah Atsushi, kerja lembur bagai quda, sampai lupa kekasih tercinta, masih berkutat dengan PC portable nya, mengerjakan laporan yang seharusnya dikerjakan Dazai, kemana orang yang bersangkutan?

Entahlah dia tidak peduli mungkin yang bersangkutan sedang menceburkan diri atau memakan jamur beracun yang tumbuh di sekitar bukit, peduli setan pikirnya, dia tidak peduli, itu urusan Kunikida-san sebagai pawangnya.

 _Sepuluh_ jari Atsushi kilat berkutat di atas papan _Keyboard_ macam para _Gamers di Channel Youtube Gaming_ , matanya fokus ke monitor. Pikiran nya hanya terfokus untuk menyelesaikan laporan ini, pulang ke apartemen Akutagawa dan melepas penat setelah seharian berkerja. Jangan tanya kenapa Atsushi tinggal di apartemen Akutagawa bukan di asrama agensi yang macam kost-kostan itu. Akutagawa yang meminta nya langsung untuk pindah ke apartemen nya."Pindahlah kesini, agar aku mudah mengawasi dan melindungimu" begitu alibi nya, padahal jika kalian bisa membaca pikiran nya maka lain di mulut lain di hati."Pindahlah kesini, agar aku bisa menyentuh mu dengan mudah, Jinko" begitulah isi hati yang sebenarnya. Jika dipikir dengan logika, pasti akan terlintas pemikiran semacam 'Untuk apa Atsushi diawasi dan dilindungi?, Sementara _Guild_ (yang notabene menginginkan Atsushi) sudah hancur dan perseteruan _Port_ mafia dan Agensi sudah tidak lagi terjadi' Biarlah itu jadi rahasia ilahi,hanya kami-sama dan Akutagawa yang tau. Meskipun semua orang di Agensi juga sudah tau itu hanya akal - akalan Akutagawa yang terlampau posesif dalam mengklaim miliknya. Jangan tanya dari mana orang - orang Agensi tau hal itu, salahkan saja mulut ember Dazai Osamu. Pernah suatu malam Dazai menggedor pintu asrama Atsushi untuk mencari pemiliknya untuk diminta bantuan mengerjakan laporan nya,namun nihil hanya Kyouka yang ada di dalam, saat pertama kali ditanyai, Kyouka hanya diam sambil mengerjap mata,efek baru bangun tidur(Nyawa-nya belum kumpul) begitu pikir Dazai. Dazai lanjut menanyai Kyouka perihal Atsushi.

"Ne~ Kyouka- _chan_ , kau tau kemana Atsushi?"

"Tidak, aku tidak tahu"

Bohong, Dazai tau Kyouka berbohong, mana ada orang yang tidak tau kemana perginya teman sekamarnya,

"Sayang sekali ya.. Kyouka- _chan_ , tadinya aku ingin membelikanmu _crepe_ jika kau tau kemana At-,"

"Pergi, bersama seseorang"

"Sebenarnya aku ingin membelikanmu _tiga_ buah _crepe_ saat makan siang besok jika saja kau tau kemana per- ".

Belum selesai Dazai berucap, Kyouka langsung menjawab

"Atsushi tadi dijemput pukul _tujuh_ malam lebih _lima belas_ menit oleh Akutagawa, mereka pergi bersama, Atsushi juga bilang dia mulai menginap di apartemen Akutagawa, jadi aku tidak usah menunggunya pulang, aku tidak tau alasan nya, dia hanya bilang begitu".

Akurat, Kyouka sukses buka mulut oleh tiga buah _crepe_. Dazai langsung ber-oh ria, masalah dia akan mentraktir Kyouka, entahlah mungkin dia akan menggunakan uang Kunikida lagi dengan dalih, 'Dompetku terbawa arus sungai saat aku menceburkan diri'.

Kembali ke inti cerita.

"Atsushi-kun, kau belum pulang?" Yosano keluar dari ruangannya.

"Mungkin sebentar lagi Yosano- _sensei_ "

Atsushi hanya menjawab singkat tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari monitor.

"Baiklah, Atsushi aku pulang dulu, jangan memaksakan diri lembur hanya untuk mengerjakan tugas si bodoh itu" Yosano berlalu menuju lift.

"Hm..Hati-hati Yosano- _sensei_ "

Langkah nya terhenti sejenak, berbalik sebentar ke arah Atsushi.

"He? Aku tak salah dengar?, menurutku lebih baik kau mengkhawatirkan dirimu sendiri Atsushi, ini sudah malam dan kau hanya sendirian, lebih baik minta sajah kekasihmu untuk menjemput"

"E-eh.. T-tidak Yosano- _sensei_ , aku bisa pulang sendiri,lagi pula dia pasti sedang sibuk" tanpa sadar semburat merah muncul di pipi Atsushi.

"Semburat merah di pipi dan tergagap saat membicarakan orang tercinta, khas orang kasmaran sekali ya"

Yosano, tertawa sejenak.

"Mou~ Yosano- _sensei_ ,jangan mengodaku!" bibir mengkrucut manja dengan pipi yang sengaja di kembungkan

Ya tuhan imut sekali...

 _Pantas saja 'anjing' Port mafia itu menyukainya._

"Ya... baiklah Atsushi aku pulang dulu dan jangan sampai Kunikida memarahimu karna terlambat besok, _jya ne_ ~ Atsushi- _kun_ " Yosano memberi wejangan sebelum pintu lift menutup, membawa nya ke lantai satu gedung ini.

 _Sepuluh_ menit sudah berlalu sejak kepulangan Yosano, namun Atsushi masih berkutat dengan laptopnya.

"Haahh~ Lelahnya"

Bunyi otot yang direnggangkan memenuhi seisi ruangan, ini kali pertama Atsushi lembur hingga hampir pukul _delapan_ malam. Oh ayolah... seharus nya dia sudah berguling - guling di ranjang kamar tidur Akutagawa sambil curhat dengan boneka harimau putih yang dibelikan Akutagawa tiga minggu lalu(Note: Akutagawa jarang ada di apartemen) atau mungkin dia sedang menghabiskan _sepuluh_ mangkuk _Ochazuke_ di kedai _Ochazuke_ yang tak jauh dari kantor agensi.

Ya ini semua karna 'itu', Atsushi rela mengerjakan laporan Dazai hingga lembur begini karna hal 'itu'

Ingatan Atsushi berputar pada kejadian di kamar asramanya _dua_ minggu lalu.

 _Tok tok tok_

Hening tak ada jawaban, kenop pintu di putar dan terbuka, tidak dikunci rupanya.

"Atsushi... Ayo berangkat, Kunikida-kun bilang kita ada mi-"

Dazai membeku ditempat, matanya membulat, senyum riang nya berubah menjadi tatapan horor. Di hadapan nya terpampang jelas adegan yang akan menjurus ke _rate_ M

Wajah sayu dari Nakajima Atsushi terpampang jelas di depan mata Dazai Osamu, duduk di atas pangkuan Akutagawa dengan kepala mendongak ke atas, mulutnya terbuka sedikit dengan saliva yang keluar di sudut bibir merah Atsushi, sesekali melengkuh nikmat, tangan Atsushi meremas surai raven di hadapannya yang sedang mencubui leher jenjang nya. _Tiga_ kancing teratas sudah lepas dari kaitan nya, dasi hitam yang biasa Atsushi pakai sudah tergeletak tidak jauh dari tempat mereka bercumbu. Sedangkan Akutagawa, masih sangat rapi, kemeja putih yang dilapisi mantel hitam yang sewarna dengan surai dan netra nya dengan celana hitam yang membungkus kaki jenjang lelaki raven itu. Tangan kanan nya merengkuh tubuh Atsushi erat, sementara tangan kiri nya menarik leher Atsushi agar mempermudah ia menginvasi leher jenjang pemuda silver di depannya ini.

"Ahhn~"

Satu desahan penuh nikmat keluar dari bibir pulm Nakajima Atsushi.

Satu detik

Tiga detik

Lima detik

Setidak nya butuh lima detik untuk mereka sadar dari'aktivitas' yang sedang dilakukan, bahwa ada orang ke tiga yang tidak diundang sedang memperhatikan mereka dengan tatapan horor.

 _Tik tik tik_

Hanya suara detik jam yang menemani suasana _awkward_ mereka bertiga. Suara batuk Akutagawa memecah keheningan mereka. Wajah Atsushi langsung memerah, buru - buru merapikan pakaian nya seperti semula.

Mengerjap lucu, Dazai langsung berucap

"Aaaa~ Maaf menggangu 'aktivitas' kalian, ahahaha" Dazai tertawa canggung sejenak. "Aku akan menunggumu di kantor, Atsushi-kun, kalian bisa melanjutkan nya kembali" dan entah kenapa wajah Dazai yang semula menatap mereka horor berubah menjadi senyum nistah pake sangat ala - ala _fangirl_ yang sedang mengkonsumsi ' _asupan bernutrisi_ ', oh, tidak Atsushi punya firasat buruk soal hal tersebut.

Dan benar saja, terhitung waktu _empat belas_ hari sejak kejadian tersebut, meja Atsushi dipenuhi oleh tumpukan dokumen, di atas salah satu tumpukan tergeletak secarik kertas dengan tulisan mirip aksara kuno yang di yakini milik si maniak bunuh diri. Bersyukur nya Atsushi karna dulu ia pernah membaca buku tentang aksara kuno di panti asuhan, karna di saat genting, ini bisa berguna.

"Atsushi-kun, tolong kerjakan laporan ku ya~ Aku sedang sibuk" ada emot kedip dan cium nista di pojok kiri bawah surat tersebut.

Sibuk apanya?Nyata nya Dazai hanya sedang membaca buku ''Panduan lengkap bunuh diri" di sofa sebelah. Atsushi menghampiri Dazai di sofa sebelah.

"Um- Dazai- _san_ , aku menolak, lagi pula ini tugas mu kan, dan aku juga sedang sibuk" Atsushi mencoba menolak dengan halus.

"Atsushi- _kun_ , kumohon tolong aku~" ujarnya memelas

"Eng-aku juga sedang sibuk Dazai- _san_ "

"Huwee~ Atsushi- _kun_ jahat~" Dazai merengek macam balita, Atsushi tau benar mana rengekan sungguhan dan mana yang dibuat - buat dan ini... Sungguh sangat dibuat - buat. Atsushi harus tegas, ya harus tegas.

"Tidak bisa Dazai- _san_ , ini tugas mu yang berarti ini tanggung jawab mu"

"Huweee~ Atsushi jahat tidak mau membantuku~"Bibir dikerucutkan dengan sengaja, bukan imut, menjijikan menurut Atsushi.

"Kalau Atsushi tidak ingin membantu yasudah..."Atsushi bernafas lega sejenak.

"Aku akan bocorkan rahasiamu, hehehe~" terkekeh sejenak lalu senyuman aneh terlukis diwajah Dazai.

"Rahasia? Aku tak ingat pernah punya rahasia, dan aku juga tak ingat jika aku akan memberitahumu rahasia ku padamu"Atsushi menaikan sebelah alis nya.

"Eh? Kau tak ingat? Yang 'itu' lho yang 'itu"

"Yang mana Dazai- _san_?"Alis terangkat, bukti nyata bahwa Atsushi masih bingung.

"Yang 'itu' lho yang 'itu'!"

"Ah... aku tidak tau apa yang Dazai- _san_ maksud"

"Arrggghh..." Dazai mulai gondok, menyudahi sesi pembicaraan ambigu yang membahas tentang 'itu'

"'Aktivitas' yang kau lakukan bersama Akutagawa di asrama mu! _Dua_ minggu lalu, masa kau lupa" nada bicaranya naik satu oktaf, mengacak surai _brunette_ nya sendiri. Masih memasang wajah dongkol, lalu menatap Atsushi."Kau ingat kan?!"

Hening sejenak

Dazai masih memasang wajah kesal nya, sementara Atsushi menunduk malu, rona merah sudah menjalar dari wajah hingga ke telinga.

"Kau ingat kan, Atsushi?! Hehehe... Sebagai ganti aku tutup mulut bagaimana jika kau mengerjakan laporanku" senyum kemenagan terlukis di wajah Dazai Osamu.

Ingin rasa nya Atsushi menangis, di benak nya sudah tergambar jelas bagaimana jadi nya jika 'rahasia' soal 'itu' sampai menyebar ke seantero gedung ini, ingin rasa nya Atsushi bunuh diri, lompat dari gedung berlantai empat ini. Malu sudah pasti, siapa yang tidak malu jika _tercyduk_ sedang melakukan 'itu', terlebih jika orang yang mencyduk ingin membeberkan nya ke muka umum.

"Hm... baiklah, akan kukerjakan segera setelah tugas ku selesai" memasang wajah sedikt kesal, Atsushi terpaksa menyanggupi nya.

"Ya.. Ya.. Baiklah, itu terserah kau, inti nya laporan itu sudah harus ada disana besok pagi"

"Arigatou ne~ Atsushi- _kun_ "

"Hm.."Atsushi hanya membalas singkat, berlalu menuju meja kerja nya.

 _Bruk_... _bruk_...

Suara tumpukan kertas yang dirapikan menemani kesendirian Atsushi di ruangan ini. Merapikan meja kerjanya sebentar, lalu merentangkan tangan sekedar untuk merenggangkan otot tubuh yang sedikit pegal.

"Haah~ Akhirnya selesai juga" melirik sebentar kearah jam dinding. Pukul _delapan_ malam lebih _empat puluh lima_ menit. Menghela nafas sejenak, lalu mengambil ransel di atas meja kerja nya. Berjalan menuju lift, mengambil ponsel lipat di saku nya. Ingin menghubungi Akutagawa, sekedar ingin menanyakan kabar. Nihil, layar ponselnya gelap, 'pasti baterai nya habis dan ia lupa mengisinya' begitu pikir Atsushi. Lalu mengembalikan ponsel nya ke tempat semula.

Atsushi berjalan keluar gedung Agensi, berjalan kaki menuju Apartemen Akutagawa kira - kira membutuhkan waktu _dua puluh_ menit. Lupakan masalah _Ochazuke_ , Atsushi hanya ingin pulang ke Apartemen Akutagawa untuk melepas rasa lelah setelah seharian bekerja.

"Tadaima.."

Gelap dan sunyi, selalu seperti itu keadaan disini.

Atsushi tau itu ucapan yang percuma karna ribuan kali pun dia berucap 'Aku pulang' pasti tidak akan ada yang menjawab sebab si pemilik jarang berada di sini. Bahkan mungkin bisa di hitung dengan jari seberapa sering si pemilik berada di kediaman nya. Setelah mengucapkan salam dan mengunci kembali pintu, Atsushi menyalakan lampu di setiap ruangan lalu berjalan gontai ke arah dapur. Lapar, letih dan rindu bercampur aduk jadi satu, _dua_ minggu tidak bertemu Akutagawa membuat nyawanya tinggal _seperempat_. _Tujuh_ hari lagi sang kekasih tidak pulang, Atsushi pasti sudah bertemu dengan Yang Maha Kuasa.

"Ha?! Kosong"- _Astagfirullahalazim—maaf ini bukan iklan Ramayana_.

Seingat Atsushi tadi pagi dia meletakkan _dua sandwich_ sisa sarapan pagi di kulkas, tapi kenapa sekarang tidak ada.

"Arrrggghhh... Terkutuklah orang yang memakan _sandwich_ ku"Atsushi berteriak nelangsa, Atsushi baper, seharian berkerja membuat nya letih terlebih tadi dia melewatkan makan siang nya. _Dua sandwich_ itu merupakan harapan terakhirnya menumpas rasa lapar, namun kini sudah raib entah kemana. Terlebih lagi ini akhir bulan.

Atsushi cukup kesal, bagaimana tidak, kulkas besar dengan _dua_ pintu ini hanya di isi oleh _tiga puluh_ butir es balok kecil - kecil yang biasa digunakan untuk mendiginkan minuman dan satu kotak besar susu sapi siap minum.

"Kau kira aku anak kucing,heh Akutagawa?,yang hanya kenyang dengan minum susu!" Atsushi bergumam, mengungkapkan kekesalannya.

Menghela nafas sejenak lalu, berjalan gontai ke arah kamar, hendak mandi lalu tidur.

Kenop pintu diputar lalu terbuka. Rasa lapar, letih dan rindu nya perlahan lahan menguap entah kemana. Pemandangan di depan nya membuatnya tersenyum simpul. Di depan nya terbaring tubuh sang kekasih, Akutagawa Ryuunosuke, yang sedang tertidur pulas dengan masih menggunakan kemeja putih nya. Atsushi berjalan menuju sisi ranjang di hadapan nya, berjalan sepelan mungkin agar Ryuu-nya tidak terbangun, berhenti di sisi tempat tidur tepat di samping kepala Akutagawa. Menatap sebentar wajah pucat dan polos—tapi saat terbangun menyeramkan—milik kekasih nya itu. Kembali tersenyum lalu-

Satu

Dua

Tiga

 _Chu~_

" _Oyasumi nasai~, Ryuu-kun_ ".

Atsushi mencium kening Akutagawa sebagai ucapan selamat malam.

" _Oyasumi moo~ Jinko_ " mata Akutagawa terbuka setelahnya.

"EH?..Ryuu Kau-Ah"

Setelahnya Atsushi di buat kaget, tangan nya ditarik oleh Akutagawa, membuat tubuh nya miring dan akhirnya terjatuh menimpa tubuh si _raven_ yang sudah siap memeluk nya di bawah.

"Ma-maaf, aku sudah menggangu tidur mu" Atsushi setengah berguman. Tapi masih bisa didengar Akutagawa.

"Tidak, aku tidak sedang tidur, aku sedang menunggu anak harimau yang mungkin tersesat atau sedang di culik karna pulang lewat dari jam biasanya"

"Aku lembur karna mengerjakan laporan milik Dazai-san"

"Kenapa bukan orang nya saja?"

"Dazai san bilang dia sibuk"Atsushi tanpa sadar memanyunkan bibir.

"Jangan memanyunkan bibirmu, minta dicium heh?!" Akutagawa menarik dagu Atsushi.

"Sudah lah Akutagawa, aku sedang lapar, jangan menggodaku!" Atsushi merenggut, menepis tangan Akutagawa yang menyentuh dagu nya dan entah kenapa rasa lapar nya muncul kembali.

"Dan terkutuklah orang yang memakan _sandwich_ ku karna sekarang aku kelaparan" Atsushi melanjutkan

"Jadi kau menggutuk ku?!" Akutagawa bertanya dengan suara yang sengaja di rendahkan.

"KAUUU! Awas kau ya! Akan ku puk-" Atsushi menatapnya sengit.

 _"Rashomon_!"

"Tidak, tidak jadi, sudah makan saja, aku ikhlas kok" Atsushi bersumpah serapah di dalam hati, menggutuk betapa menyebalkannya 'kemampuan' pemuda di depan nya ini.

"Lagipula kenapa kau tidak meminum susu di kulkas sebagai pengganti sandwich?"

"Kau kira aku kucing heh Akutagawa? Yang kenyang hanya dengan minum susu!"

"Memang berbeda dengan anak harimau?!" Akutagawa mengelus surai perak pemuda di depan nya.

"Arrrggghh... Kau ini, lagi pula kenapa kulkas sebesar itu tidak ada apapun selain es batu dan susu" Atsushi berkomentar dengan wajah kesal.

Mungkin istilah laper bikin baper itu benar ada nya.

"Aku juga sedang lapar"

"Bagaimana jika keluar lalu makan _Ochazuke_ , tapi kau yang bayar ya, hehe..."Atsushi tiba tiba sumringah, melupakan rasa kesal pada Ryuu-nya.

"Bukan lapar yang itu—" Akutagawa berbalik, memutar tubuhnya, mengganti posisi, sekarang Atsushi yang berada di bawah kungkungan nya.

"Tapi yang ini" Akutagawa mencium singkat bibir Atsushi yang berada di bawahnya.

"Aa-Akutagawa!" Atsushi memerah, tentu dia tau arti kata yang barusan diucap kekasihnya.

"Dan satu hal, berhentilah memanggil ku dengan 'Akutagawa', _Jinko!_ " wajah Akutagawa sengaja mendekatkan wajah nya dengan wajah milik Atsushi, dan suaranya sengaja direndahkan saat mengucapkan kata ' _Jinko_ '.

"Apa yang kau laku-ahh~, Akuta-RYUU! SINGKIRKAN! Singkirkan tangan mu itu dari-ahhn.. Kumohon jangan sekarang"

"Kau menyukainya kan, _Jinko_?!"

"Ti-tidak".

[END]

A/N : Ahahahahaha... Demi apa saya buat panpik romance gini coba...

Teruntuk **Kanastlava** (bener gak tuh—alah gak tau lah susah namamu, pokoknya aku sering ngerusuh lapak mu/maapkeun :) , silahkan ngerusuh lapak ku aku iklas :) /oke abaikan. Aku cuma mau bilang " **MAKASIH LHO, KADANG AKU LANGSUNG DAPET INSPIRASI BUAT BIKIN FF DARI FIC MU** "

DAN ENTAH KENAPA SAYA FIX JATUH CINTA SAMA PAIR SHIN SOUKOKU a.k.a AKUATSU SAAT PANDANGAN PERTAMA-ealah. DAN ENTAH KENAPA MEREKA BERDUA ITU MIRIP PAIR LEVIEREN.AHAHAHA... OKE SAYA GILA XD /capsmu nak.

Seriously ini saya buat apa coba, pas proses pembuatan nya saya ngakak guling guling di tempat tidur sampe disangka orang gila sama abang XD /oke abaikan. Sebenernya ini fanfik udah saya mulai dari tanggal 21 Juni dan 70% rampung pas tanggal 27 tapi emang karna dasar nya saya ngaret ya... jadi gini.

Dan ini fanfiksi pertama saya jadi mohon maaf jika ada kekurangan dan kurang memuaskan dalam memenuhi asupan AkuAtsu kalian.Komen aja kekurangan saya, agar saya bisa perbaiki.

Ini belom saya sunting, /males saya :v. Jadi maaf jika ada TYPO

Sekian dari saya, silahkan reviewnya XD.

Sekian :)

Sasuga_Ackerman.


End file.
